School Clichés
by I try I really do try so hard
Summary: Sooo, yeah I suck at summaries but basically this chick is a cadet at Starfleet Academy. Don't worry, you guys, I've tried to make her as non-Mary-Sou as possible, because I know how much everyone hates those bitches. M for Language.


**A/N: So I've been here a while and I figured I could plagiarize enough people's work to make a good story!**

**I'm kidding, guys. Don't sue me.**

**But this is my first story so try not to set this work on fire in the reviews (hint hint because reviews will be there, right?), and let me know if I should continue. Sorry about the swearing, it conveys emotions or something. Believe me, I'm never fucking rude.**

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" I gritted my teeth and glared down the brown-haired bastard opposite me. He threw a punch that landed on my jaw. Hurt like fuck, that did.

I responded with a roundhouse kick, which took his knees out, but he got up sooner than I expected. His second punch was nowhere near as effective as his first. I ducked and landed a knee to his balls. It was taking a little advantage of him, but I figured it'd keep him down. My theory proved correct, he didn't get up - just cradled his sore genitalia and rolled on the floor in a fetal position. Spectators were still huddled around, and seemingly a little disappointed that the fight had been so short, but my face was hurting, so fuck it. Also, it was beginning to rain.

"Umm, excuse me. Excuse me?" I tried to push past my uncivilized audience, but I felt someone kick my foot and I fell on Starfleet Academy's fresh-clipped lawn, PADD beside me. My brand-new tablet.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE SHIT!" I bellowed, getting up and kicking him in the face. There were a couple of claps before I stormed off, my wet clothes clinging to my figure in the pouring rain.

It was my first year of cadet-ship at Starfleet Academy, and I had no idea what to expect. Living in downtown Sydney, Australia, I considered myself an expert in xenology, but in San Francisco I was sure as hell gonna learn a lot more. Taking Maths Extension 2, Navigation and Helmsman Studies I was hoping to snag Navigator-ship aboard the USS Falcon. The path to success, though, wasn't exactly what I had in mind.

* * *

"Hi … " I looked at the Halanan girl beside me and smiled.

"Hey." The lawn was packed with new cadets, but our presenter still hadn't arrived.

"I'm Darcy," She held out her hand and I shook it briefly. "Nice hair." I chuckled and finger-combed my curls to submission. As soon as it dried, it'd fluff up into an afro.

"I'm Isabella, you from around here?"

"Nah, down in Australia." My eyes brightened.

"You too?" Soon we were chatting like old mates, joking and laughing and having a good time. Darcy was in the middle of explaining a punch line to me, when a peppy young girl stepped onto the stage. Everyone groaned in unison - this was the girl who'd been at reception. She was the most optimistic, bubbly and irritating girl any of us had had the misfortune of meeting. Aria O'Mere had chosen the less modest uniform choice, opening the two top buttons of her grey dress uniform and cutting the skirt short to high-thigh. Suffice to say, it left too little to the imagination.

"So, are you guys enjoying Starfleet so far!?" She shrieked into the microphone. The entire crowd winced and backed up at once. "Anyway, the cover have been put up just because it's raining, but don't let this weather get your spirit down! For now, you kids can mingle with one another and have a bite to eat from our snack stand. We might be able to wait out the weather!" She stepped down and there was a collective sigh. I turned back to Darcy, when a hand was on my shoulder. "Oh, I just love the first day of school, don't you!?" Aria bellowed in my ear. So much for peace and quiet.

"It's the biggest thrill of my life." Darcy sarcastically replied. I suppressed a snort.

"So the board and I were discussing and guess whose been elected to give you the grand tour of Starfleet Academy…?" Aria asked, raising her eyebrows at us expectantly.

"Who?" Darcy sounded dumb and actually retarded, like she thought Sasquatch was showing us Starfleet. I was in fits of silent laughter while Aria smiled at Darcy, oblivious to the joke.

"ME! Isn't that the most? To say the least?" Darcy examined her nails.

"The very least."

"Oh, you must think I'm a terrible clod for not introducing myself to you guys. I'm Aria O'Mere. Welcome to Starfleet AcAD - Oh!"

"Whoops," Darcy mumbled, as Aria slipped on a little tube on the floor. I saw Darcy's smirking grin and drew my own conclusions. Aria landed and groaned before brushing herself off and yapping on. She had persistence, I'd give her that.

"Well, I hope to see y'all at cheerleading tryouts on Saturday. We'll have so much fun and get to be life-long friends!" Darcy cleared her throat and smiled apologetically.

"Look, uh, I'll be right back. I left my interest at reception. They told me to leave anything I thought would be easily lost. Aria drew a breath to speak, then stopped, realizing the insult and frowning, but we were outta there.

"You know, that wasn't very nice." I said, between giggles.

"Please. That girl had it coming. Too many systems don't have suns and Rosa Moschata isn't native to America."

"Huh?"

"The world ain't sunshine and roses, hon." She translated. I shrugged and turned to the front, where Aria was getting onto the stage. The weather had stopped and it looked like the tour was on.

"Maybe just lay off a little, is all." Darcy sighed in reluctant agreement.

"Fine."


End file.
